This invention relates to rings. More specifically the invention relates to finger rings. The invention likewise relates to finger rings having removable portions, such as a tablet on which designs or inscriptions may be provided.
Finger rings are known that have compartments for containing articles.
An earlier one of my finger rings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,360 to Lovegrove. In Lovegrove ""360, a variety of ways of providing a removable tablet is shown and described.
Finger rings have been designed which, in addition to their ornamental function, are provided with a compartment into which small photographs or other articles may be placed. Such rings are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,719 issued Apr. 1, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,657 issued Dec. 3, 1940, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,697 issued Sep. 5, 1944. These patents disclose a variety of ways in which the compartment may be attached to the ring, but none of them provides a ring of conventional appearance wherein the compartment conforms to the contour of the ring and is completely removable from the body of the ring.
None of those rings of Lovegrove ""360 includes a removable portion, such as a tablet, which may be removed for close inspection and/or may be retained in the ring while still being capable of being viewed by the user.
Other known rings lack securing elements or means for securely retaining a removable portion of the ring so that the removable portion is not unintentionally separated or lost.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a ring having a removable portion, which removable portion may be viewed by the user even when the removable portion has not yet been removed from the remainder of the ring.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ring having a clear portion, which may be also colorless, which both protects the removable portion and allows viewing thereof by the user.
The invention includes a ring having a removable portion which may be viewed by the user whether or not the removable portion has been removed from the remainder of the ring.
The invention likewise includes a ring having a removable tablet which is detachably attached to the remainder of the ring so that the detachable tablet is not inadvertently detached and lost.
The invention likewise includes a finger ring having a magnifying element which enlarges a part of the detachable portion when the detachable portion is in place with the remainder of the ring so that the user may have an enlarged view of the part enlarged by the magnifying element.
It should be understood that relative terms such as left, right, up, and down are for convenience only and are not intended to be limiting.